Revenge Can be so Sweet
by Mirrored Reality
Summary: I'm going to kill him, and I can't wait. He shoved everything back into my face...It makes me so happy to kill him.


**Revenge Can be so Sweet**

-

yup it's a one shot. It's pretty much using pinky and Itachi. Heh I like to mess with the two. Didn't take too long though…kinda bored and wanted to add more fic other than my story…. Oh and if you don't like blood or un happy endings DON'T READ THIS!

-

His red eyes bore into her too concerned green ones.

"I'm not your business go away." He said through gritted teeth.

"But Sasuke! I want you to be more happy!"

He stood up abruptly from his nice shady spot under the tree. His form towered close to hers, he raised his hand and backhanded her across the face. His face hiding all emotion…he almost looked like he enjoyed it…The moments passed, her face turned away from him, still in shock from the slap. The wind whispered through the trees.

As she turned her face slowly to look at him he got a full glimpse of the giant red mark his hand had left ,and the tears streaming down her face. For but a second did he feel a pang of guilt, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"I…..HATE…..you."

He said slowly allowing his anger to emphasize each word. He looked her in the eyes for but a moment longer then walked away. She fell to her knees once he was gone and used one hand to wrap around her stomach and the other to clutch the innocent grass underneath her. Emotions came out in tears…sure she had been rejected by him before…but not like this. She didn't know how long it was she lay sprawled there like that, heaving tears, she didn't know the exact moment either when got up quietly and let the wind blow away the rest of the tears as she ran.

- - - -

7 years later: Sakura:18yr Sasuke:19

"I am forever at your service…Itachi." She spoke humbly.

The girl stood up, her jet black hair falling loose at her shoulders. Her black skirt covering her bare feet. A slit came up on both sides of the skirt to the top of her thigh, and weapon pouch seen visibly around her bare thigh so that as she moved you could see it through the slit in the skirt. She wore a tight halter top with black fishnet covering the open space on her black. Her outfit was simple ,and completely different from what she used to wear. She had changed in many ways… Her once shimmering green eyes seemed lifeless now except for an occasional flash of anger. She walked with more confidence, as if she was daring someone to step in her way.

"Let me ask you this Sakura, why do you hate my younger brother?"

She smirked allowing the hate to shimmer in her words

"I was rejected…again and again….gave myself to him. again and again, but he just shoved it right back like an unwanted present." She replied simply, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Itachi stared at the woman before him..some one so blood thirsty, he loved it.

"We will start training tomorrow."

She nodded and walked away ,her exit not even heard.

- - - - -

Months later:

'I'm strong now….strong enough to kill him…'

She sensed him coming behind her…

Strong arms wrapped around her waist gently, and warm lips traced kisses along the back of her neck affectionately, coursing warmth through her body. She turned around in his arms and flung her own about his neck pulling him closer. He moved his arms and rested his hands on her waist. His lips caressed hers gently ,but as time went on began to deepen. She returned each kiss with the same amount of passion and vigor. Her hands tangled in his long hair at the back of his head. He removed a hand from her waist and brought it up to support the side of her face ,his hand tingling at the softness of it. They kissed for a little longer the separated…away from the warmth of each other. His gaze remained steady with hers

"I love you Sakura."

"I do to…and this is why I need to kill him…"

He responded by kissing the nape of her neck, she pulled him close to herself once again glad for his warmth then they separated completely. She smiled at him and he looked at her with the same serious expression, but his eyes told a different story. They held all his emotions at once, and then she vanished without even a puff of smoke.

- - - -

'This place is so sickeningly happy, I feel as if I could kill them all and destroy all their happiness for good.'

She blended well with all the shadows, allowing the to dissolve her lithe figure. She knew exactly were his house was…she would kill him without a fight. She walked up to the door remaining with the shadows, she placed a hand gently on the knob. Her charka flowed in the knob ,she knew exactly what she needed to break. It took no longer than a second for the small click to be heard ,but she muffled the sound. She walked in silently thanks to her bare feet. The room was cold ,but she felt heat coming from the bedroom so she walked to it and opened it. He was laying there his bare chest exposed to the soft touches of the moonlight. Time for her little act…she burst through the doors tears streaming down her face. He woke up at once to the crying girl. She rushed to the edge of his bed and fell to the floor covering her soaked face in her hands.

"P-Please…sob help me…"

He was still sitting in his bed his covers halfway on still. He got out of his bed and picked her up and leaned her against the side of the bed so he was in front of her.

"What happened?!"

She stifled some more sobs "You won't recognize me…sniff …will you?"

She removed her hands and lay them at her side. He look her over….no she didn't look like someone he ever knew ,but then he looked into her eyes. They where piercing green like fresh green grass.

"S-Sakura?"

She buried her face in her hands once again.

"How…How did you get in here? What's going on…I thought you hated me after that day…"

'Oh..and I still do…'

"I got in here through …sniff your front door..it was unlocked!"

He looked at her for a moment…she was so different so….beautiful…

"Oh." Was all he could say 'but I could have sworn I locked the door tonight..'

She looked him in the eyes, her face still sad looking, and scared. 'His eyes betray his suspicion….that's good I'm glad he's still a little bit on his guard..'

"What happened?"

She stopped her sniffing and took a deep breath as if to calm herself

"I ran..away from you..away from everyone…and that's when he found me….Orichimaru found me running, and kidnapped me….He changed me to look like this ,he tortured me to find out were you were….and I almost told him, but something inside me just couldn't. His maid healed me every time he was done with his torture, they healed me enough so I wouldn't have any scars…and they got rid of all of them except for this one.."

She lifted up the side of her shirt to reveal a deep scar she had supposedly gotten from a fight with one of his men. The scar was just a mark left over from a fight with a sound nin.

He grimaced ,but noticed above all else and soft and perfect the skin around it was…She pulled her shirt back down to his regret and continued. She smiled inside when she saw the disappointment in his eyes as she pulled her shirt back down. 'I never knew he should his emotions this well…'

"I escaped….through a bet with one of his men ,they bet me to a fight and that if I won they would get me out….that's how I got the scar…I ran and ran for days until I arrived her just tonight….I don't know why I came here after what you did to me…it was all most as if I felt safe in your house…"

He looked her deep in the eyes, only seeing innocence.

"Sakura I'm so…sorry for what I did to you throughout your life…."

She looked at him in the eye "It-it's ok….." she said trying to make her voice sound forgiving ,but it was harder than she thought. 'It's time…' She opened her eyes as wide as she could and let her face shine….'She looks so beautiful..' he thought.

And quicker than she expected he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her hard, she played along and kissed him back. He pulled her towards himself pressing her against himself. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, his hands beginning to roam up her shirt ,she felt sick as he touched her. She didn't let him get very far though. She let him get lost in his passions for her a little longer then she did it. She took out a kunai which he of course didn't notice and stabbed it into his belly. He gasped in shock and pain ,and let go of her and fell to the side. She pulled her shirt back down and brushed her hair back into place all the while he was pushing himself up to look at her. She quickly grabbed another weapon.

"Ha. Isn't this what I always wanted Sasuke? To be held and kissed by you?" her voice echoed with evil laughter. "No not anymore. I hated you after that day by the tree, after all I'd done for you…"

Her voice was dripping with malice as each word came out. Her face didn't look so sweet and innocent like it was before.

"I went to your brother after that day Sasuke…I work for him ,and you know what…after awhile I finally figured out who I truly loved. I'm sure you can guess…"

He looked at her as she advanced towards him holding a new weapon. This one was like a kunai only it had a hook at the end. He tried to move away but the kunai she had just dug into him cut deeper with every flinch. He raised up his hands in defeat ,but she kept walking towards him. She pretended to falter for a moment and then stopped completely. He lowered his hands in relief. 'How could I have fallen so easily for her…why is she like this? I never knew rejection could hurt her that much…' he thought painfully

"Sakura I said I was-"

She lunged forward and stabbed him in the side. He screamed out in pain ,but she muffled his scream with her hand. She began to twist the weapon. Pain went through his body like a waterfall ,he screamed again but it wasn't heard. Charka flowed from her hands at his wrist and surrounded them like hand cuffs. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered in a happy low tone

"I love your brother."

His stomached twisted at her words. Rage built up in him along with pain but before he could do anything about it she had another kunai. She placed the blade at his throught and dragged it slowly across. He felt pain like never before ,a tear leaked out of his eyes as she began to blur and fade away a happy smirk on her face and her eyes glinting dangerously.

Then he faded away forever. She looked at his dead body the moon making the blood a dull red. She stood up glad of her work her and vanished.

- - - - -

"Did it go well Sakura?"

She smiled "It's done."

They kissed glad to be with each other again. And for the first time, they both smiled together.

'Yes...I never knew revenge could be so sweet.'


End file.
